Lost
by Catbuscus
Summary: Alone and the victim of bullying, April's only escape is when she plays Assassins Creed 3; her favourite in the series. Getting lost in gameplay is a bit of an understatement, April feels as if she's physically there, with Connor, battling the forces of John Pitcarn and Charles Lee. But I suppose most people feel that, right?
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

A large wooden platform stood in the centre of the crowded square, the rope securely tied to the beam above. The gallows. They certainly held a deathly atmosphere around them, but it was drowned out by the loud chatting of nosey women and the laughing of round-bellied men drinking ale from their flagons, gathered at the bottom of the platform. Grubby children sneak up to get a better look at the prisoner cart drawn by a large, jet black mare becoming increasingly impatient from not moving around. Why should such innocent eyes want to watch what is to come?

I caught a strong whiff of blood from my tattered clothes as I stood on shaking feet, I didn't feel very much like dying today, let alone because of false accusations. Peering out through the rusted bars in the small window, I caught sight of George looking down the long walkway that I'd find myself being pushed down minutes later. I did not want Washington dead, neither did Connor but those bastard Templars had poisoned everyone's mind with lies, that they unsurprisingly believed. Anything to get savages out of the new world. Connor was still staring at the dirty floor when I turned around; he looked up at me when I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. I tried to smile, I really did, but the sad glistening in his eyes was enough to make a grown man cry, imagine how I felt.

Seeing Connor like that was painful. I've been by his side since the start, through thick and thin and never have I seen him so… helpless. I knew he wasn't upset about himself stuck in this situation, it was me. He tried so hard not to let me get caught on this mission, he must feel like he failed me, as he always does. But he could never fail me; I couldn't even stay mad at him.

Guiding my right hand over, I cup his sad face whilst pulling him to his feet with my left. _I need him to know, if this is the end he must know. _We didn't break eye contact for a second. Unshed tears burn my hazel eyes, I tried to blink them away but I had no avail. A single tear rolled down my tanned cheek. Connor closed the gap between us, wiping the falling tears away. I inhaled his rich scent while we stood in a warm embrace for what seemed like hours. He pulled away slightly to look down at me and smiled, running his hand, rough from all the combat, through me brown hair. I held my breath. The Assassin's deep, brown eyes regard me with such curiosity and love. Love I return. He leans forward, closer to my face. I glanced down at his lips and bite mine. _Oh, how I want to kiss him! _The look on his face was that of uncertainty. _This should clear the uncertainty right up, _I thought. Me not really being the courageous type, plucked up the courage and leaned in the rest of the way.

A loud clank and a stretched groan stopped us before our lips met. I was pushed roughly behind Connor when the devil himself appeared at the door of the cart, Thomas Hickey. There was a mischievous look in his eye, same goes for his yellow grin. _God, I'd love to wipe it clean off with a good punch to the jaw. _Hickey leaned toward us and whispered in a taunting manner as some guards tied up out hands and dragged us out the cart for everyone to see. A quick silence settled over the square,

"Didn't think I'd miss your going away party, did you? I hear Washington himself will be in attendance. Hope nothing bad happens to him…"

Connor was furious. He took an angry step toward Hickey, earning a few guns to be cocked,

"You said there'd be a trial!"

I knew that there was to be no trial, I don't doubt that Connor himself knew too, it was obvious he was trying to stall them, give him time to rustle up a brilliant escape plan. But it was also obvious that Connor didn't have one. Hickey and another guard pushed us up the walkway, continuing the conversation,

"Traitors don't get trials, I'm afraid. Lee and Haytham sorted that out. It's straight to the gallows for you."

Lee and Haytham?! I suspected as much. Charles Lee and Haytham Kenway. Some good for nothing sons of bitches that lead the Templar order and are also quite good friends of ours. By that I mean we've had our fair share of run ins with them and their men trying to kill us and such. But that comment seemed to really strike a nerve with Connor, and it should. His own father ordered him to be executed. If that's not bad parenting, I don't know what is.

"We will not die today, the same cannot be said for you," Connor's cold threat sobered Hickey's amusement somewhat, but that did not stop him from letting out a loud laugh.

The crowd livened up as soon as we hit the halfway point of the walkway. There was yelling, jeering, heckling being thrown at us, but it didn't stop at words, oh no, rotten food was also in the mix. Some people even tried hitting us. Soon enough, the long walk down the gauntlet ended, but not before someone jumped both me and Connor. A hooded man with a slight limp, leaning on a walking stick caught our attention whilst some rioting behind kept Hickey and the other guards busy. The old man spoke in a familiar tone,

"You are not alone. Only give a cry when you need it…"

It was Achilles. Connor shook his head vigorously,

"Forget about me – You need to stop Hickey. He's-"

A great force pushed both Connor and I forward, up the steps away from Achilles. A warm feeling developed within me, hope. I looked at Connor and smiled, genuinely, for the first time in days and he too returned the smile. We were going to be ok. We'd get out of this situation and stop Hickey before it was too late.

Once on the platform, all eyes on us, a rather fat and foul-smelling executioner fastened a noose around my neck, then Connors'. Another figure appeared beside Washington, Charles Lee. A brief conversation between the two and Lee, accompanied by a few guards, pushed forward through the excited crowd. He ascended the wooden steps, giving us a particularly cruel smile before addressing the crowd,

"Brothers, sisters, fellow patriots," a deep silence from the impatient crowd. "Several days ago we learnt of a scheme so vile, so dastardly that even repeating it now disturbs my being. The people before you plotted to murder our much beloved general," The crowd erupted into shocked conversation, but they silenced nearly as quick as they started. "Indeed. What darkness or madness moved them, none can say. And they themselves offer no defence. Show no remorse. And though we have begged and pleaded for them to share what they know, they maintain a deadly silence." As if on cue, the executioner pulled a hessian sack over Connor's head, then mine. Charles continued,

"If the pair will not explain themselves – if they will not confess and atone – what other option is there but this? They sought to send us into the arms of the enemy. Thus we are compelled by justice to send them from this world. May God have mercy on their souls."

I glanced over at Connor; I could see him through a hole in the sack, looking at me. Tears threatened to fall once again, seeing him like that, noose tight around his neck. Suddenly, the newly found hope started to shrivel away, and the reality of the situation finally dawned on me. We are stood in front of hundreds of people, with a noose around both our necks. How could someone ever hope to get out of that?

My lips started to move at their own accord, my voice only coming out in a whisper, but loud enough for Connor to hear. I smiled sadly, salty tears rolling down my face. I laughed quietly,

"Connor I… I love you."

The bag concealed his face, but I'd like to think his features lit up and his heart fluttered because that's what happened to me the moment he responded,

"Tsi Nen:we Enkonnoronhkhwake, Onerahtokha"

"Aww, crap!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, "My Xbox froze again?!"

\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/m\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/\ m/\m/

Hail Children!

So what the hell just happened, eh? Can ya figure it out ;D

No? Oh, then you're gonna have to wait for the next chapter!

Disclaimer! ;o I don't own any of the Assassin's Creed characters or Connor (Sadly) but I do own April! She's all mine.

The translation for 'Tsi Nen:we Enkonnoronhkhwake, Onerahtokha' is basically 'Love you forever, April'.

AWW, AIN'T DAT SWEET.

That is all children ~ Cat


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

I kicked my black Xbox for the umpteenth time.

"Stupid." Kick "Useless." Kick "Piece." Kick "Of" Kick "Crap."

This has been happening ever since I bought the Assassins Creed 3 game. I'd get really into the game, like, really into it and it'd just crash, send sparks flying and electrocute me. I sigh ruefully whilst clambering into bed, _I was gonna call it a night anyway,_ I thought glancing at my clock that flashed 3:00am. The black bed sheets keep me toasty as I reminisce about the events that occurred just moments ago. A silent blush creeps over me and I erupt with laughter, giggling like a school girl. Connor said he loved me, loved me for Christ sake! That's never happened before, in all the times this has happened not once has The Connor Kenway confessed love to me.

Some form of cockiness settled in, _I made him fall in love with me._ The famous, 'emotionless' Ratonhnhaké:ton had finally been snared by a woman, me no less. Alas, none of it was real. Just a figment of my over active imagination; so a therapist said anyway, how can something that feels so real, alive, be false? When I play that game, I feel as if I'm there fighting alongside Connor. I don't control him with an Xbox controller; I don't control him at all. Everything he does, it's of his own accord. His free will.

Soon enough, mulling over the technicalities of whether or not the weird phenomenon that occurs when I play that game is real, proved too tiresome and fatigue overcame me, I fell into a troubled sleep. One question haunted my dreams, if this wasn't real, then how did all the characters in the game acknowledge my existence and respond to my actions?

Burning. Hot. Burning hot. Hazel eyes flashed open, breathing hitched. _My wrist, _I thought, _it feels like it's on fire._ I shot up, pulling my right wrist from underneath the dark duvet to examine it under the light if the moon; which was peeking through my black curtains. I grit my teeth, nothing's there, but the burning sensation lingers on, causing me to launch my flushed face into my pillow and stifle a moan of great pain. Unable to withstand the torture any longer, I launch myself from my bed, into my en suite. I twist the cold water tap urgently then thrust my reddening arm under the cool salvation.

My night didn't get any better; it only got worse, much worse. My wrist wasn't burning anymore, but the aftermath was a deep tingling, like thousands of tiny needles stabbing me repeatedly. I perch on the edge of my white bathtub, my head practically shoved down my porcelain toilet. _Throwing up isn't fun. _I can't imagine pregnant women doing this daily for nine months, not like they had a choice in the matter but still. A blanket of cold sweat covered me, _Why couldn't I of been cool earlier?_ I absentmindedly touch my wrist. I'd become so sticky, I tried to dry myself a bit, but to no avail. My brown hair stuck to my forehead, _No, not fun at all._ A wave of nausea crept up from my core. Not again. My knuckles turned the same colour as my toilet when I gripped onto either side of the bowl. _Here we go_. I heaved.

Birds. Unique animals evolved from dinosaurs. Sweet to listen to, fascinating to watch. But being woken up by them after a night of suffering? They can go to hell. An eye pops open at the annoying chirping of a blue tit, I growl in anger. I'd fallen asleep on my bathroom floor causing the lines of tiles to be imprinted onto the side of my freezing face; where I had laid on it all night, which also caused me to have terrible neck pains from the funny position. I stand slowly, grunting when my back cracks loudly. _I feel like utter shit_. What in the hell bought on my sudden decline in health?! I was fine earlier. Although I did feel a bit weird when the Xbox electrocuted me, but that's because watts of electricity went into my body!...Right?

I stumble back to my room and throw myself down on my messy bed. That still doesn't explain my burning wrist. I give it the once over again, my eyes widen. Over the width of my wrist, lay various bumps forming a strange pattern. I trace them softly with my fingertips. _Things keep getting weirder and weirder._ I glance at my clock_. 3:00pm, great, I guess I'm missing college today then. At least I won't come home with any bruises from Natalie today._ Loud rumbling erupts from my stomach. Sighing, I mutter aloud to my stomach about being crazy if it thinks I'm eating anything. Can't risk another episode from last night, so to be safe I just turned on my Xbox, that's now miraculously working. I swear it's got a mind of its own, choosing when and when not to work. An ugly scowl crosses my face; because it crashed I have to start over, again. It's a wonder that I even have the patience to work back up the ranks, but it is my favourite game so I guess that's why. _Plus Connor is lost without me._ I laugh at the thought. _Yeah he is._ Thinking of him causes me to sigh happily, real or not, when I have an experience in the game he's just so... Well, real. He's smart, brave, sarcastic and as stubborn as a mule. Usually oblivious to women's advances and nearly always serious, but he does have his moments of a budding comedian.

I decided to not play Creed for a while; instead I became increasingly angry at Left 4 Dead 2 because this hunter kept killing my team mates. After three and a half hours raging at zombies, 6:30pm came around and I thought I'd gone through enough stress for now; I don't want grey hair yet thanks. My game chair groaned as I stood and ran downstairs into the kitchen. The cries from my stomach won out in the end. Time to binge me thinks. I pull open my sweetie cupboard and ogle at the many treats stashed away. _Okay, so there's either salty popcorn, tootsie rolls, pop tarts, wispas, flakes, crisps, rice crispy squares or Jaffa cakes. Hmmmm... _After 5 minutes of sighing and debating, I grabbed the popcorn and Jaffa cakes.

Popping the salty goodness in the microwave, I walked over to my purple fridge and picked out a can of Dr Pepper and took a giant swig. My drink falls onto my kitchen tiles. Pain stabs up my arm, stemming from my wrist. Again?! Left hand clutching my right wrist, I run to my sink. The water poured over me, but did nothing. The pain was unbearable, I cried out in a mixture of pain and frustration. What's happening to me?! Then, my question was answered. It all occurred in a matter of seconds. My eyes darted back to my wrist, they widened. Over the width of my wrist, lay various pale bumps forming a strange pattern. The effect of this made my skin look as if it were popping and bubbling before my eyes, like my skin was truly melting. Sweat and tears cascaded down my gaunt face, the frying of my skin had stopped. In the language of the ancient tribe, Kanien'keha one word was burned onto me, Catori.

That's when they burst through my door.

\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/m\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/\ m/\m/

Hail Children!

I knew this chapter was gonna be shit, but I promise you that this is necessary for the whole thing. The next one will be better, I swear! So please continue to read because shit is gonna get real.

The picture is kinda what I think April looks like, but that's just me. :}

Favourite/Comment/Follow

That is all children ~ Cat


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

I wake up in darkness. Looking in all directions, I frantically look for any kind of light. None. Some sort of itchy rope bound me to a little, and rather uncomfortable, wooden chair, restricting my movement. I tug on the ropes. Pulling and stretching, receiving nothing but rope burns and ragged breaths. _How did I get here, where ever here is..._

There I was, freaking out about my burning hand and all of a sudden a S.W.A.T team kicked my door down, demanding to know my name. Of course, I told them. I mean, I didn't want any trouble. But unfortunately, telling them my name is what caused the trouble. Two very unfriendly looking people appeared behind the armoured bunch that wrecked my door, marched over to me and escorted me to my living room, playing twenty questions with me. Various members of the 'S.W.A.T' team guarded doors, windows, even my fireplace. I know there's being too over protective but Christ, I wasn't about to crawl up the fireplace! They asked all sorts of serious questions -D.O.B., family, health records, and age-. _'One more thing,'_ stated the bigger of the two. She was a wide, towering old lady vaguely resembling a pug, except she had a much bigger nose, with a permanent frostbite effect on the very tip. She shuffled her stance slightly which caused her obscenely short skirt and low cut shirt, for someone of her bulk to be wearing, to ruffle. Her narrow eyes flashed towards her colleague for a split second, before darting back to her clipboard. He in contrast to the woman's tall stature was a small, stout man wearing glasses that took up half his red face and a suit that didn't quite fit. She continued, 'Show us your wrist'. I blacked out.

I've been sat in this chair for hours, disorientated and alone. The obvious thing to be doing right now is to freak out, but all I seem to care about is how god damn hungry I am! I must have nodded off because I bolt awake to the sound of a heavy door opening, closing and locking. A pair of shoes slap against the floor, heading towards me. Panic settles in, the steps are getting louder, closer. I pull and pull on the rope around my wrists but they won't give. Nervous sweat trickles down my forehead. _I don't wanna die. Oh, God I don't wanna die._ The clicking of shoes on concrete stops, the click of a light switch replaces it. In what seems to be the centre of the room, a spotlight shines on grey-silver pedestal just metres in front of me. A small, delicate looking sphere sits atop the pedestal, covered in small patterns. They glow slightly, a yellowish colour. What the f- My thoughts are cut short by the sound of rope dropping to the floor, my bonds have been cut. I instinctively pull my hands up to my chest and rub my itchy wrists.

I stand cautiously. My eyes fixate on the glowing orb, my feet move on their own accord, towards it. I bite my lip as I hesitantly reach out to touch the sphere. As soon as my fingers brush it, a bright flash of light beams from the glass ball, blinding me in the process. Swirls and strange patterns light up the room. Inscriptions of ancient text cover the walls. _Holy..._

"Greetings, Guardian."

_Ok, who the fuck said that?_ I turn around slowly; to face a tall, beautiful woman dressed in white. Her heart-shaped face held features of symmetrical beauty, making me uneasily jealous since I was not blessed with her good looks. The insecurity I feel vanishes. I know who this is, where she's from and what she represents. _What the shit. _It's her, from the game. This woman is actually physically here. _Juno._ She stares at me with curious eyes, speaking with the same curiosity,

"You. You are unlike the others that have passed through to the Nexus years ago. You are different, special." Her brows furrow. "April Mae Mathers, aged 18. Daughter of Lucinda and Darryl Mathers, now deceased." I flinch away when she speaks of my father. The painful memory of his passing triggers a burning sensation is my heart. Grief. I never truly got over his death, and a couple years later when my mother killed herself to be with him didn't shed any light on my experience with death.

I notice Juno has stopped speaking and is now circling me, judging me. Grunts and muffled remarks, I think about my clothing, are all she seems to do for a couple minutes. Until finally, I can't take it anymore. _What does she want?! _ I cough nonchalantly, trying to get her to stop, the polite way. It didn't work. I breathe,

"So, you're a spirit. You've come to tell me about how my world is in danger and that I need to seek out The Brotherhood, who will then take years of my life away to train and teach me the ways of the Assassin's. Oui?"

An uncharacteristic smirk appears on her pale face, smugness emitted from her sweet voice,

"No sweetie, I've come to _take_ you to the Assassin Order," she then glanced at her wrist, at her imaginary watch. "Right about now actually."

I scoff. We're in a concrete room with one door, probably dead bolted with a gazillion locks. And she just thinks I can waltz out past security going, '_Oh yeah, don't mind me, just nipping out!' _I look her up and down,

"And where exactly are you taking me? And how? In case you haven't noticed _sweetie_, we're locked in here."

Was that attitude necessary, who knows? Was calling her 'sweetie' in a sarcastic manner necessary, no but it felt good. I've been locked in here for hours, days maybe and being desperate for a pee isn't helping! This time, _she_ scoffs,

"You're talking to a spirit that just came out of a glowing sphere and you're talking technicalities?" I made a face, she has a point. "Anyway, as I said, I'm taking you to The Brotherhood now. Take my hand."

Ours hands nearly touching, I whipped it back. I need more information than this! I back away slightly,

"Where exactly are you taking me? Please let it be somewhere that speaks English, I don't fancy learning Arabic," Juno shook her head and laughed at this, then without warning grabbed my hand,

"Sweetie, we're going to Massachusetts in the United States, to a little place called The Davenport Homestead and judging by the expression on your face, I'd say you've heard of it. As for how? The Apple is a key, yes? Ever heard of a _Port key? _Oh and don't worry, they also speak English in America back in 1774, so don't worry your pretty little head!" So many questions whizzed around in my head, but I could not voice them, for I had already been pulled in by murky darkness.

\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/m\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/\ m/\m/

Hail Children!

So now she's finally there! Wooooop! I had fun writing this, I made Juno throw back April's sarcasm just because I thought after all the years of explaining to people that they're Assassins must get really annoying. :'}

So, the third instalment shall be quite good? Oui? ;P

Favourite/Comment/Follow

That is all children ~ Cat


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

_Heavy. I feel so heavy. _My eyes flash open, the soft sound of rain hits my ears. I sit up slowly, holding my head as drops of water roll off my hair. Everything's blurry in the downpour, but I survey the area as best I can in the darkness. _Where in the hell-. _I growl. _Juno. _That bitch dumped me in a forest in the middle of a storm! I rise unsteadily, still clutching my head from the immense pain coming from it. I must've hit it when she dumped me. _Gee, thanks, J._ A sudden burst of cold travels through my body, _I'm freezing! _I glimpse down. _Oh, no. _

Juno was nice enough to leave me wearing a suit, my birthday suit. Lightning forks across the sky, lighting up the forest. In the distance I spot a convoy unit heading east. _Maybe they have clothes or a big piece of cloth… _I stalk after the convoy quietly, hiding behind trees and in bushes. Finally, I sit atop a branch above the convoy wagon. The men are all asleep except for one patrolling red coat near the sleeping horses. When his back is turned, I leap from the branch and land on the roof of the wagon. But before I can begin my search for clothes the guard turns and looks directly at me. I hold my breath. _Shit. Well life, it was nice playing. _Then he did something totally unexpected. The red coat walked off in the other direction. Relief overwhelms me, he must've missed me! The dark of night shielded me from his vision. Mentally wiping sweat off of my brow, I climb down into the wagon.

Rustling through a bunch of useless wares, it finally dawns on me. _I'm really in Connors' time right now. 1774. He's 18, like me! Perfect. _I mentally slap myself. Now is not the time to fantasize about what I'd like to do to Connor! I've gotta find something to cover up the naked. _Then _I can get back to my fantasies. Aha! I found some tattered blue cloth, big enough to wrap around my body. Checking that the coast is clear, I step out of the wagon and run for it. But as you can imagine with my luck, I don't get very far. A loud voice echoes behind me,

"Halt! Who goes there?!"

Busted, great. I sigh loudly and turn in defeat. I have no weapons; they won't hurt me, right?

"Alright guys, I can explai-," My jaw drops open. They aren't talking to me, they're talking to _him. _A low squeak escapes my lips. The whole convoy is wide awake, wielding weapons at an unfazed Connor. The assassin looks up from under his large, white hood, at me. A puzzled look crosses his tanned face. _Oh god, breathe April. _As soon as I come back to reality, the fight had already begun. I say fight; it's more of a massacre. _Chop. _Those guards don't stand a chance against _The _Connor Kenway.

I watch in awe. _Slice. _It's like a dance, a violent one with lots of blood and death, but none the less, a dance. _Stab. _Time seems to slow down, the clash of metal on metal rings out through the crisp night air creating an eerie effect. _Hack._ Connor twists and whirls around the few remaining red coats, tomahawk turning just as freely. His white attire spirals out around his legs as he turns to his last remaining opponent. _Slash. _His last rival falls to the floor with a loud thud. Staring at his back, seeing his broad shoulders rise and fall, I can't help but feel… Exhilarated? I'd just witnessed Connor take on 20 red coats on his own. Yes I've battled alongside him before when playing the game, but something was always missing. Reality. I was never actually _there_, but now I am.

"Onhka ni:se?" asked a quiet voice. _What, hey whoa! _I didn't notice before but Connor must've crept towards me when I was thinking since he is just a metre away from me. _Oka:ra'… _Concern flashes through his eyes, I'd better reply. I make a fist with my right hand and place it over my heart in greetings,

"Onerahtokha." Speaking my name in his native language will earn me a few brownie points, right? His lips twitch into a slight smile. _What's so funny, hmm?_

"Sa'nikonhraién:tas ken?" I can feel the amusement dripping from his voice. He's teasing me. The nerve! I cross my arms and quickly retort,

"Hen! Are you trying to annoy me?"

I never would have guessed that Connor was the teasing type, especially with a girl wearing only a thin cloth that he just met. But, I guess you learn something new every day. The hint of playfulness left suddenly, he seemed to be coming out of a sort of trance. A cold metal instantly tickled my neck. _I guess playtime is over. _Connors' brown eyes observe me with caution, obviously trying to piece together why a naked girl is running through the woods this late at night. The young assassin speaks to me in a new tone, malice.

"An English woman that speaks my native tongue and is walking around naked in my forest. Do I smell trouble, spy?"

_Damn my English accent. Crap, crap, CRAP. _It's not a fancy posh, queens' English accent. It's more of a 'common' accent, I'm from Devon not London. But it doesn't disguise the fact that I'm English, running around in the middle of an upcoming war between the rebelling Americans and the English that enslaved them. Great, he's known me two seconds and he's already contemplating killing me. I take the 'convince him not to kill me' approach.

"Now, let's not act so violently towards a naked, unarmed and actually not a spy, young lady, hmm? Please, you don't have to put your tomahawk away but could you at least lower it? As if I could hurt you anyway," I speak with sincerity and I see the cogs in his brain working. _Is trusting me really that hard? _After a few silent minutes, he nods and lowers his weapon,

"Skahtentyes."

I blink, confused,

"What?"

He laughs once, but it was not kind but cruel,

"You heard me, woman. Go. Home. I don't want to catch you here again, otherwise I _will _kill you."

With that, he slinks away through the trees into the spanning darkness, leaving me dumbfounded.

\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/m\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/\ m/\m/

Hail Children!

Ohmygod! LOOK! I UPDATED TWO DAYS AFTER, AREN'T I A GOOD LIL BUNNY!?

**Onhka ni:se? – Who are you?**

**Oka:ra'… - His eyes…**

**Onerahtokha – April**

**Sa'nikonhraién:tas ken? – You understand?**

**Hen! – Yes!**

**Skahtentyes – Go home**

Guys, Just look at the picture and just imagine that the girl is Connor and Connor is the girl… CONFUSING I KNOW BUT W.E ;P

I appreciate feedback – good.. and bad I guess :'}

Favourite/Comment/Follow

That is all children ~ Cat


End file.
